Water
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: "Quand il ne s'entrainait pas, il allait dans l'eau seulement pour sentir ce contact si spécial sur sa peau, sentir son corps se détendre et laisser ses mouvements fluides et beaux s'exprimer au rythme des différents types de nages. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Il devenait lui." One-shot.


Water.

Plus de bruit. Le silence. Enfin.

Ses cheveux bruns flottaient, libres, son corps se détendait peu à peu et il ouvrit ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan.

Il volait. Il volait, chez lui, dans l'océan.

Haruka avait toujours aimé nager et ce, depuis tout petit. Il avait cette étrange fascination pour l'eau à tel point que nager n'était plus un simple sport ou une passion, mais bel et bien une nécessité, une obsession.

Le jeune brun avait toujours été quelqu'un qui avait du mal à exprimer ses émotions, du moins à vive voix, toujours préférant se jeter corps et âme dans tout ce qui pouvait traduire ses humeurs. Il choisit donc l'art comme distraction les jours où, maudit soit-ils, il ne pouvait nager. Et là, le même thème revenait sans cesse : l'eau.

Haruka se sentait si bien, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans cette eau profonde. La mer semblait le bercer.

Plus il grandissait, plus il se refermait dans sa bulle, n'exceptant comme seul compagnie Makoto, son meilleur ami d'enfance, le seul qui pouvait le comprendre sans qu'il dise un mot.

Plus les années passaient, plus sa vision sur le monde changeait, plus elle devenait noire et atroce. Seul la mer et l'océan restaient les mêmes : ils avaient milles et une facettes, mais Haruka les connaissaient toutes.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant les premières bulles se former et remonter à la surface.

Lorsqu'il nageait lors d'une compétition, un sentiment puissant l'envahissait, l'adrénaline montait en lui comme jamais auparavant. Quand il ne s'entrainait pas, il allait dans l'eau seulement pour sentir ce contact si spécial sur sa peau, sentir son corps se détendre et laisser ses mouvements fluides et beaux s'exprimer au rythme des différents types de nages. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre.

Il devenait lui.

Il tendit sa main vers la surface, qui était maintenant à cinq mètres au-dessus de lui.

Makoto détestait l'océan depuis qu'il avait perdu un de ses amis pécheurs pendant un orage, c'est pour ça qu'il restait souvent en retrait lors des sorties à la plage, ou préférait patauger dans quelques centimètres d'eau.

Haru, lui, détestait par-dessus tout le monde. Il n'aimait pas les gens, ou très peu. Il les trouvait répugnants, eux et leurs histoires sans importances, eux et leurs soi-disant souffrances, eux et leurs hypocrisies, eux et leurs méchancetés. Le monde noir et cruel qui l'entourait ne le mettait que plus mal. Il avait toujours ce poids sur son cœur qui, jour après jour, ne cessait de grandir. Il n'arrivait jamais à respirer ici, il n'y avait pas d'air, la surface n'en était pas une.

Le brun ferma ses yeux. Il se doutait bien que Makoto le cherchait, mais il n'en avait cure. Il savait très bien que son ami allait chercher ici, il n'était pas bête, tout était calculé. Le temps que ce dernier appelle de l'aide, il sera déjà trop tard.

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Il se sentait de plus en plus happé par le fond et, sans s'y attendre, il le toucha. Le sable sous son dos était doux, l'eau était si claire qu'il voyait très bien les poissons à une dizaine de mètres de lui. L'astre lumineux et ses rayons perçaient la mer. Tout était divinement beau.

Haruka regardait devant lui, en haut, vers la surface. Ce poids sur son cœur s'enleva, le flux sanguin dans ses veines se calma, tout son corps se relâcha. Il était chez lui ici, dans l'eau, dans ce silence et cette tranquillité, dans le second monde, ce monde quasi inconnu de l'homme, bien trop occupé à regarder son nombril.

Il lâcha sa dernière expiration, les dernières bulles rejoignant la surface.

Et pour la première fois il se sentit enfin bien.

Pour la première fois, il respira.

* * *

Ouais, je sais, c'est pas joyeux tout ça, enfin un peu, si ? Non ?

Okay je me tais. Haruka qui meurt, c'est pas bien, I know.

Bon c'était un petit OS pour le plaisir, voilà voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à dire.

Merci d'avoir lu !

 **Den'**.


End file.
